Bring The Night On
by MagicTime
Summary: Sixième année, les maraudeurs se posent une question: qu'est-ce qui a bien pu pousser Sirius à vouloir essayer de tuer Rogue, l'année dernière? Ils pensaient ne jamais avoir de réponses. Et, pourtant, Sirius revient. Mais, est-il toujours le même? UA
1. Chapitre I : Back In Black

**Auteur** : MagicTime

**Titre** : Bring The Night On

**Genre** : Drama, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, UA.

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à la grande, l'immense JK Rowling. Seuls l'histoire, Deid Jones et Trinity Warwick sont à moi.

**Contexte** : Époque des Maraudeurs, sixième année.

Bonne lecture !

Ma jeunesse ne fut qu'un ténébreux orage,

Traversé çà et là par de brillants soleils ;

Le tonnerre et la pluie ont fait un tel ravage,

Qu'il reste en mon jardin bien peu de fruits vermeils.

[ ... ]

-Ô douleur ! Ô douleur ! Le temps mange la vie,

Et l'obscur ennemi qui nous ronge le coeur

Du sang que nous perdons croît et se fortifie !

**_L'Ennemi_, Les Fleurs du Mal, Charles Baudelaire .**

**CHAPITRE I – BACK IN BLACK**

Poudlard, havre de paix et d'éducation, berceau de la jeunesse sorcière anglaise, plus grande école de sorcellerie d'Europe. Dans son antre millénaire, Poudlard accueille des élèves âgés de onze à dix-huit ans, pour certains, tous mués par l'envie d'apprendre, de s'exercer, de grandir ... De par ses quatre prestigieuses maisons, les élèves apprennent l'esprit d'équipe, la solidarité, la convivialité et la motivation au travail par ce si célèbre tournoi entre maisons, qui se joue sur les points accumulés par chaque maison tout au long de l'année. Au début de leur scolarité, ils sont donc répartis dans une de ces quatre sous-parties selon leurs principaux traits de caractère et leurs possibles projets d'avenir. Ils resteront dans cette maison et porteront ses couleurs tout au long de leur scolarité, sans pouvoir en changer, sauf rares exceptions. Les plus érudits iront à Serdaigle. Les plus courageux se tourneront vers Gryffondor. Les personnes douées de ruse iront à Serpentard. Et les loyaux, vers Poufsouffle. Le Choixpeau Magique, objet ensorcelé par Godric Gryffondor en l'an 1000, est l'inquisiteur de ce choix, et, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, aucune de ses décisions n'a eut à être contredit. Par ces faits, sa direction tout à fait irréprochable et son équipe professorale exemplaire, l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard apparaît comme l'un des meilleurs choix pour l'éducation des jeunes sorciers.

Nous étions le 1er septembre. Les quais du Poudlard Express s'emplissaient d'élèves, offrant une vision nouvelle à cet espace encore vide il y a quelques minutes. A son abord, un grand homme, un quasi géant, hélés les premières années qui, effrayés par sa stature, s'avançaient timidement vers lui. Les autres partaient en calèches pour le château, tirées par des Sombrals dont la majorité des élèves ignoraient la présence, voir la quasi existence. Tout n'était que rires et joie. Les amis se serraient dans les bras et se racontaient les derniers potins et les ennemis de longue date préparaient déjà les mauvais coups à monter contre l'autre, dans l'année. Le renouveau de ce château endormi durant deux longs mois, après une année qui fut riche en évènements et en drames ...

Trois de ces élèves ne semblaient pas respecter l'allégresse générale. Le premier, grand, à la taille fine mais à la stature taillée par le Quidditch, qu'il pratiquait très souvent, aux lunettes rondes sur le nez et aux cheveux bruns indomptables, était pâle et semblait tendu. Ses lèvres étaient pincées et ses poings crispés reposaient sur ses cuisses, alors que ses yeux noisettes regardaient d'un air vide d'intérêt le paysage qui défilait au long du chemin menant à Poudlard. Le deuxième ne semblait pas dans un meilleur état. Plus petit que le premier, ses cheveux blonds foncés semblaient aussi mal coiffé que ceux du premier, mais dans un style qui donnait l'air d'avoir été voulu. Ses yeux marrons, vifs, étaient baissés sur ses doigts, dont les tics nerveux les faisaient pianoter sans fin sur ses genoux, inlassablement. Il semblait pensif et à la fois tendu et nerveux, comme s'il s'attendait à quelque chose de mauvais. Le dernier était calé contre la porte, droit, le regard las et le visage inexpressif. Ses cheveux châtains semblaient ternis et de grands cercles violacés venaient assombrir ses yeux à la dominance dorée, preuve de son flagrant manque de sommeil. Il ne donnait pas l'impression d'une quelconque colère, ni d'une certaine nervosité, comme le montraient ses deux camarades. Il apparaissait seulement comme quelqu'un de vidé, d'épuisé, de trop las pour pouvoir se battre. Ce fut lui qui parla le premier, faisant sursauter le plus petit et tourner vivement la tête de l'autre, de sa voix rauque et calme, remplissant l'air d'un essai d'accalmie.

-Il n'était pas là, je veux dire, il n'était pas dans le train. Je ne l'ai pas croisé en me rendant à la réunion des Préfets, et Lily m'a assurée ne pas l'avoir vue. Pourtant, elle a été de garde durant tout le trajet ...

Un silence suivit ses paroles. Le premier eut un ricanement, amer, où l'on pouvait tout de même apercevoir une blessure, celle d'une personne trahie par quelqu'un de confiance. L'autre ne bougea pas, gardant sa posture, attendant une suite qu'il savait certaine. Le troisième garçon se racla la gorge d'un toussotement, essayant de se donner une condition sous le regard impassible du premier, puis reprit.

-Vous pensez qu'il ... qu'il est possible que ... je veux dire, qu'il ne vienne pas à Poudlard, cette année ? Que ses parents aient refusés qu'il revienne ?

-Ou alors, il a tellement honte de ce qu'il a fait qu'il a refusé de terminer sa scolarité ici, préférant jouer au lâche plutôt que de perdre sa foutue dignité à venir nous – enfin, je veux tire, te – présenter des excuses ... ?

Les mots, crachés sur un ton sans appel, venimeux, claquèrent dans l'air tel un fouet. Le premier intervenant détourna un instant les yeux, perdu de nouveau dans l'incompréhension du comportement de celui qui fut, il y a encore un temps, leur meilleur ami. Le premier passa une main rageuse dans ses cheveux, tournant de nouveau son regard vers l'extérieur.

-Ne lui cherche plus d'excuses, Rémus. Cela va faire presque huit mois. Huit mois où nous n'avons eut ni lettre, ni coup de fil, ni quoi que se soit qui puisse encore nous dire qu'il nous considère encore comme des amis, ou mieux !, ni toi, ni moi, ni Peter n'avons eut une quelconque preuve de culpabilité ou de pardon de sa part, alors, par Merlin !, oublie-le ! Tant pis s'il a décidé que Poudlard n'était plus assez amusant pour lui, qu'il aille ailleurs et qu'il ne revienne plus ! Il a faillit tuer quelqu'un,certes, pas la meilleure personne du monde, mais c'était un être humain ! Et il a faillit te faire passer pour un meurtrier ! Si quelqu'un devait véritablement ne plus jamais avoir envie d'entendre parler de lui, se serait toi, Rémus. Cesses d'essayer de le comprendre, parce qu'il n'y a rien à comprendre : c'est un Black, et les Black ne sont que des idiots pourris gâtés, bourrés de principes anti-Moldus, anti-enfants de Moldus, et ce quoi qu'on y fasse. Sa nature a juste fini par reprendre le dessus, c'est tout ...

Il reprit son souffle et se fit silencieux, ignorant les regards des dénommés Rémus et Peter, qui le regardait avec une certaine surprise, voir douleur. Certes, tout ceci était vrai, mais cela n'avait jamais été aussi douloureux que de savoir qu'on s'était fait trahit par quelqu'un d'aussi proche qu'un frère, et ce par la plus horrible des manières. Peter, le petit blond, se redressa, conscient de la lourde ambiance régnant dans le cortège. Il esquiva un semblant de sourire, quelque peu crispé mais sincère.

-Hem ... Et sinon, James, tu as trouvé un nouveau moyen pour faire flancher Lily face à ton charme irrésistible ? Parce que, tu ne vas pas baisser les bras maintenant, non ? Je te le dis, mec, elle est sur le point de craquer !

Le nommé tourna un regard perplexe vers l'autre et resta silencieux, un moment. Puis, il éclata de rire, soudainement, un rire qui que partagea Peter, puis, avec plus de modération, Rémus. Leur bulle de morosité éclata, et les discussions se dénouèrent. Ils avaient passés six mois à Poudlard, partagés dans la colère et l'incompréhension, puis deux mois chacun chez soi, ruminant leurs mauvaises pensées, leurs réflexions, leur haine, leur peine ... Huit mois avaient passés, et ils étaient bien décidés à faire le deuil de cette amitié bafouée, gâchée par une seule mauvaise rencontre, un seul mauvais conseil qu'avait suivit un étudiant un peu trop curieux.

La calèche se stoppa et ils en descendirent, faisant preuve d'une admiration toujours plus grande lorsqu'ils levèrent les yeux vers ce château millénaire, inflexible, indestructible, qu'ils adoraient comme leur seconde maison et de depuis leur première année ici. Ils montèrent les marches, serrant les mains des dernières personnes connues et non encore croisées et bavardant gaiement avec leurs camarades. Pas un seul n'eut le mauvais goût de parler de leur ami disparu, et cela les soulagea plus qu'ils ne le montrèrent. Le problème semblait s'être dissipé et aucun Gryffondor n'en fit la remarque. Étrangement, aucun Serpentard non plus. James en parut, d'ailleurs, étonné. Il avait été certain, dans le train, qu'un membre de la famille de son ancien meilleur ami viendrait les narguer, leur offrir des nouvelles réjouissantes, mais rien. Mieux même, Regulus, son frère, restait éloigné d'eux et murmurait aux oreilles de ses compatriotes les plus proches, en souriant, certes, mais sans aucune remarque. James fronça les sourcils, sentant le mauvais coup approcher.

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle de Poudlard et s'installèrent à leurs places habituelles, celles situées au milieu de la table, bien vite rejoints par les dénommés Weasley, Londubat, Brown, attablés chez les Gryffondor depuis bien des générations. Rémus offrit quelques saluts à des camarades de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle et Peter engagea très vite la conversation avec son voisin, parlant vivement de la nouvelle saison de Quidditch qui s'annonçait. James, le regard fixé sur la table verte et argent, couleurs de Serpentard, ne semblait pas en démordre avec les quelconques intentions malfaisantes de Regulus, Bellatrix ou les quelques Evan et autres. Le premier finit par croiser son regard et lui offrit un sourire mauvais, renforçant le sentiment du Gryffondor.

-Eh, Potter, qu'est-ce que tu manigances encore ?

Il tourna la tête vers Lily Evans, qui lui jeta un regard d'avertissement de l'autre côté de la table. Rémus, également curieux face à ce certain intérêt pour les Serpentard, se fit interrogateur.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. Comme si ces serpents manigançaient quelque chose de pas très joli derrière notre dos.

-Eh bien, avec tout ce que vous leur avez fait subir, il faut croire qu'ils ont envie de prendre leur revanche !

James haussa les épaules, indifférent à ses paroles, et Lily, presque vexée de son manque d'intérêt, soupira et tourna son attention vers Rémus. Bien vite, le silence se fit, alors que les professeurs entraient dans la salle et que Albus Dumbledore, actuel directeur de la renommée école de sorcellerie, se plaçait à son pupitre, demandant le calme d'un regard.

-Bienvenue, bienvenue, pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ! Certains sont sur le point d'entamer la dernière lancée de leurs études et n'auront, donc, plus à écouter, l'an prochain, ce barbant discours que je vous offre chaque année, à la même époque. Leur joie doit être, je l'imagine, sans limites. Mais, trêves de plaisanteries. Cette année, nous accueillerons deux nouveaux professeurs. Comme vous le savez, Monsieur Binns, notre fort aimé professeur d'Histoire de la Magie a décidé de prendre une année de repos bien méritée. C'est donc Monsieur Jones qui prendra la relève pour l'année entière, en attendant le retour de notre professeur fantôme. Vous savez également que Monsieur Grimes, ancien professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, a démissionné, à la fin de l'année dernière, après qu'il ait apprit que sa famille avait été tué par les partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui. Il n'a pas souhaité revenir, cette année. C'est donc Miss Warwick qui prendra la relève. J'espère que vous les accueillerez avec le plus grand respect.

Des applaudissements se firent entendre dans toute la salle et les deux nouveaux membres du professorat se levèrent, respectueusement, aux mots du directeur. Jones était grand, mince, presque androgyne. Ses cheveux noirs corbeau lui tombaient dans la nuque, parsemant quelques mèches devant ses yeux perçants, froids, à la couleur sombre et impossible à déterminer clairement. Son visage était impassible et pas l'ombre d'un sourire ou d'une réaction n'accueillit les mots de Dumbledore, lorsqu'il se redressa. Il se rassit dans son fauteuil, droit, le regard fixé droit devant lui, l'air ailleurs. Les commentaires allèrent vite en s'amplifiant, chacun donnant sa propre opinion sur le nouveau professeur. Tous, pourtant, semblaient d'accord en un point : s'ils allaient sûrement être beaucoup moins ennuyeux, les cours d'Histoire de la Magie seraient certainement, maintenant, beaucoup moins agréables ...

L'engouement fut bien meilleur lorsque la dénommée Warwick se leva. Était-ce sa taille moyenne, ses courbes avantageuses, son sourire ou ses cheveux d'un blond décoloré qui lui offrirent cette impression de confiance ? Néanmoins, les jeunes hommes n'y virent rien à y redire, d'autant plus lorsqu'elle argua un geste théâtrale en se réinstallant sur sa chaise, faisant voler sa cape avec une mimique exagérée.

-Enfin une prof' à peu près potable, depuis le temps qu'on l'attendait !

Cette remarque secoua la table des Poufsouffle de rire et la jeune femme, accoudée à la table, remercia son annonceur d'un sourire à faire fondre la banquise. Chacun était pour croire qu'ils l'avaient enfin, leur professeur rêvé. D'un regard, le directeur fit à nouveau taire ses élèves et reprit la parole, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Bien, bien ... Nous allons enfin pouvoir commencer la Répar ...

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent, légèrement, laissant juste passé le professeur McGonagall, enseignant la Métamorphose. Dumbledore s'interrompit, intrigué par son arrivée, mais également par le teint pâle, la stature crispée et les lèvres pincées de son enseignante. Des rumeurs coururent, très vite, dans toute la salle, alors que McGonagall murmurait déjà quelques mots à l'oreille de son collègue, visiblement nerveuse et en colère. Finalement, après un silence, Dumbledore se redressa en soupirant, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Il s'adressa au professeur, l'air assez partagé.

-Eh bien ... Faites le entrer, Minerva. Qu'il rejoigne sa table, puis qu'il vienne me retrouver dans mon bureau, après le repas. Je pense qu'il nous doit, à tous, quelques informations ...

Le professeur ouvrit la bouche, prête à répliquer mais, sous le regard inflexible, elle se contenta de se détourner, visiblement furieuse. En passant près de la table des Gryffondor, elle posa furtivement une main sur l'épaule de Rémus, offrant un regard désolé et peiné aux trois jeunes hommes. James se hérissa, sachant déjà ce qui allait suivre. Il échangea un regard perdu avec ses deux compères, qui semblaient tout aussi perplexes. Dumbledore fit, une nouvelle fois, régner le silence, et ce fut d'un air un peu plus sombre, cette fois ci, qu'il s'adressa à ses étudiants.

-Voilà une chose dont je n'avais, c'est vrai, pas prévu la possibilité de réalisation ... Miss, messieurs, veuillez accueillir un élève dont nous n'espérions plus l'arrivée : Sirius Black.

Cette fois ci, le silence se fit de lui-même. Pas d'applaudissements, pas de joie, pas d'effusions chaleureuses. Juste le vide. Un froid glacial. A la table des professeurs, certains se crispèrent, d'autres, plissèrent les yeux, étonnés que l'élève ose encore se montrer ici, après tout ce qu'il avait engendré comme problèmes. Seuls deux d'entre eux restèrent étrangers à ces réactions : Jones resta de marbre et Warwick afficha un sourire, plus curieuse qu'autre chose. Pourtant, la réputation des Black, et notamment de ce jeune homme, n'était plus à refaire ! A la table des Gryffondor, la tension devint électrique. Les trois garçons se crispèrent, noués de nervosité et de colère, alors que le reste de la table se souvenait des points perdus et de la coupe des quatre maisons manquée de peu à cause des diverses infractions de Sirius au règlement, l'année dernière. A cause de l'infraction qui avait forcé Dumbledore à le chasser de Poudlard, et dont ils ne savaient rien. Tous semblaient surpris, désappointés, perdus, même les Serpentard, qui n'étaient sûrement pas au courant, au vu de leurs airs étonnés.

Finalement, dans un grincement, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et un jeune homme, encapuchonné, enroulé dans une cape noire, entra dans la pièce, suivit du professeur McGonagall. Il s'arrêta, quelques instants, le visage masqué sous sa capuche, hésitant, vraisemblablement, sur la démarche à suivre. Puis, le professeur soupira d'exaspération et lui fit un signe de la main vers la table des Gryffondor.

-Allez-vous asseoir, Black.

-Il ... Il faut que je ... Professeur Dumbledore, je voudrais vous parler, maintenant, s'il vous plaît.

Lentement, les élèves commencèrent à réagir. Pourquoi donc masquait-il son visage ? Avait-il honte de revenir ici ? Et, pourquoi sa voix, autrefois si sûre, si hautaine, si rieuse ... Pourquoi était-elle éteinte, nerveuse, las, froide ... ? James frissonna, presque inquiet. Avec une certaine répulsion, il essaya de décrire son ancien meilleur ami. Il semblait plus grand. Plus mince aussi, au vu de la robe qui lui pendait misérablement sur les épaules. Il ne distinguait rien de son visage, ni de ses mains et encore moins de ses vêtements. Il ressemblait à un fantôme, à une âme en peine. Malgré toute l'aversion qu'il lui portait, James ne put qu'en être que piqué au vif, intrigué.

Le directeur hésita un instant. Certes, il n'avait plus beaucoup de respect ou de considération pour son élève depuis les évènements de l'année passée, mais rien ne pourrait refuser qu'il ne réponde pas à une demande d'entrevue. Il resta muet, quelques instants, avant d'hocher la tête et d'avancer vers lui, descendant de l'estrade. La posture de Sirius se relâcha, imperceptiblement, avant de redevenir de glace lorsque Dumbledore posa une main sur son épaule, le conduisant jusqu'à son bureau. McGonagall prit sa place, commençant, alors, la Répartition. Seulement, dès à présent, l'attention générale n'était plus portée que sûr l'arrivée de Sirius Black, sur ses raisons de retour et, surtout, sur le pourquoi de son attitude. Restés silencieux, James, Rémus et Peter n'eurent pas besoin de se concerter pour en venir à la même réflexion : quelque chose de mauvais s'était passé. D'horriblement mauvais ... Restait à savoir quoi.


	2. Chapitre II : Rodéo

**Auteur** : MagicTime

**Titre** : Bring The Night On

**Genre** : Drama, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, UA, ...

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède rien, absolument rien, mais alors nada and nothing de l'Univers HP. Tout appartient à J.K Rowling. Seul l'histoire, l'intrigue, Trinity Warwick, Deid Jones et quelques autres personnages sont de mon crû.

**Contexte** : Époque des Maraudeurs, sixième année, mois de Septembre.

**RAR ;**

_Jubei/Kazuki_ : Boonnjour ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Eh bien, je suis heureuse que l'atmosphère de cette fic te plaise. Par contre, pour une réconciliation Sirius/Maraudeurs, il va falloir attendre encore un sacré bout de temps, je le crains ... Même si, comme on le voit dans ce chapitre, Sirius n'est pas vraiment hostile à une réconciliation ... Bref, voilà, bizz et en espérant que tu suivras la fic jusqu'à sa fin ! XD

**Note** : J'ai donc eut une review pour plus de cinquante hits. C'est assez disproportionné, vous ne croyez pas ? Ainsi ai-je décidé de ne poster le prochain chapitre ( qui sera le lanceur véritable de l'action ) qu'après réception de **cinq reviews**, minimum. Ce n'est pas un caprice, c'est juste parce qu'une review permet de savoir l'avis du lecteur sur la fic, de critiquer – intelligemment, bien sûr -, et de savoir s'il vaut mieux continuer l'écriture ou non. Pour l'instant, j'ai quatre chapitres d'écrits, sachant que la fic sera certainement longue. Reste à savoir, par vos avis, si je dois la continuer ou non.

Je tiens également à préciser que chaque chapitre porte le nom d'une chanson, plus ou moins connues, et significative au chapitre par sa musique ou ses paroles. Le premier chapitre était donc Back In Black, d'AC/DC, qui caractérise le retour de Sirius à Poudlard. Le deuxième chapitre, quand à lui, est nommé Rodéo, titre de Zazie, caractérisant le caractère et les excès de Sirius. La chanson est plus une vision personnelle du personnage, par ses paroles. Écoutez-la, elle caractérise parfaitement le personnage, dans cette fic.

Sur ce je pense ENFIN avoir tout dit XD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

-

**CHAPITRE II – RODEO**

**« C'est fini, cowboy, fini, mais rassures-toi : on ne peut pas tomber plus bas. »**

-

-

-

Le silence, pesant, lourd, chargé d'électricité, semblait explicite. Debout près de la porte, il laissait son regard passer du directeur de l'école, assit dans son grand fauteuil, les mains posées sur son bureau, aux trois autres professeurs présents, debout derrière ce premier, qui les avaient rejoints quelques minutes après leur départ de la grande salle.

Les regards accusateurs de Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Horace Slughorn et Filius Flitwick étaient pesants, et il aurait pu se croire revenu quelques huit mois en arrière lorsque, mortifié, paniqué, il s'était retrouvé devant cette même assemblée, après avoir tenté de faire tuer Severus Rogue par l'intermédiaire d'un de ses meilleurs amis, Rémus Lupin. Il frissonna. Un toussotement lui fit relever la tête, alors que Dumbledore semblait prêt à prendre la parole.

-Nous ne nous attendions pas à votre retour, Sirius. Du moins, pas après ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière, et pas après que vos actes m'ait amené à vous exclure de Poudlard ...

-Écoutez, je ...

-Veuillez ne pas m'interrompre, s'il vous plaît. Je disais donc, il va me falloir une raison valable pour vous admettre de nouveau en mon école. Vous devez comprendre que, si vous avez sûrement était plus que puni pour vos actes, le fait que vous ayez tenté de tuer un élève de cette école, par l'intermédiaire d'un de vos camarades, qui n'était en rien au courant de vos intentions, est une chose que je ne peux pas prendre à la légère. La réputation de l'école, mais également le bien-être et la sécurité de vos camarades dépend de la nature de ma décision. Et, si vous ne détenez pas de solides arguments, il me sera impossible de vous accepter, de nouveau.

Le silence se fit de nouveau. Masqué, à l'ombre de sa cape, il sourit amèrement. Albus Dumbledore, qui clamait la bonté, la générosité et le droit à la deuxième chance à qui voulait l'entendre, n'était même pas capable d'accorder une quelconque once de confiance à un adolescent de seize ans qui, certes, avait dépassé des limites intolérables, mais qui avait, certainement, de bonnes raisons d'avoir commis de tels actes.

Mais, ça, ça semblait sans importance, car personne encore, pas même ses anciens meilleurs amis, le soir même du drame, ne lui avait demandé ses raisons. Personne n'avait pensé à lui demander ce que Rogue avait bien pu lui faire pour qu'il décide de recourir à de telles méthodes. Tous étaient trop fixés sur leur colère, leur peine, leur sentiment de trahison, pour pouvoir penser au plus important : l'origine de toute cette débâcle, de tout ce gâchis.

-Honnêtement, Sirius, je ne pense pas pouvoir vous accepter, de nouveau, dans ma maison. Les Gryffondor, et en particulier vos amis, ont beaucoup soufferts de votre départ et de votre trahison à leur égard et, mon devoir étant de protéger mes élèves ... Je suis désolée.

-Et jamais le professeur Chourave n'acceptera de vous accueillir chez les Poufsouffle. Moi-même ai-je de grandes réticences à vous songer chez les Serdaigle ...

McGonagall paraissait inébranlable, et son excuse ne sembla n'être qu'une simple formule de politesse. Dans ses yeux glacés, aucune once de peine ou de remord ne vrillait son regard. Flitwick fut tout aussi distant. Dumbledore parut gêné, peiné, mais cacha son trouble en se relevant et se détournant de lui, posant son regard sur le phénix qui était perché près de son bureau. Debout devant ces quatre adultes, il semblait impassible et ne bougeait pas, muet. Ce mutisme finit, d'ailleurs, par agacer la directrice des Gryffondor.

-Voyons, mais défendez-vous, Black ! Prouvez au moins que vous avez encore ne serait-ce qu'une once du courage que vous possédiez, jadis ! Et, enlevez moi cette cape !

Il ne sut s'il devait s'exécuter. Il avait bien changé, aussi bien moralement que physiquement, durant ces huit mois, et il ne savait pas vraiment si la vision de ces changements pouvaient renforcer leur décision dans un mouvement positif. Il prêchait plutôt le contraire. Néanmoins, voyant que le regard de McGonagall ne le lâchait pas, il s'exécuta. Le regard du professeur de Métamorphose changea, ainsi que ceux des autres. Du coin de l'oeil, il pu même apercevoir Slughorn poser une main sur la poche de son veston, là où devait sûrement se trouver sa baguette magique.

-Voilà qui explique tout.

Les mots, crachés par Flitwick, lui donnèrent un rictus sardonique. Croisant les bras sur son torse, chassant d'un léger mouvement de tête les mèches brunes qui obscurcissaient sa vue, il passa d'un professeur à l'autre, l'air glacial et hautain.

Sa morphologie semblait avoir changée. Il semblait un peu plus grand et plus fin, plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. La stature qu'il avait développé grâce au Quidditch semblait avoir disparue et il donnait une impression de finesse androgyne certes, non comparable à celle du nouveau professeur d'Histoire de la Magie, Jones, mais tout de même palpable. Son teint, s'il fut un jour quelque peu mat, n'était aujourd'hui plus que pâleur cadavérique. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts, même si quelques mèches lui tombaient toujours devant les yeux. Ses yeux, d'ailleurs, centre d'intérêt et d'inquiétude des personnes présentes, ne possédaient plus cette couleur anthracite, insondable, si propre fut-elle à l'ancien maraudeur. Deux billes noires, entourées d'un halo rougeâtre, recouvraient le regard rieur, chaleureux et pétillant du jeune homme, changeant son expression en quelque chose de glacial, de dangereux. Tous savaient d'où venait ce regard. Une seule chose au monde, et rien que cette chose, pouvait le provoquer : la magie noire.

Il n'en fallut pas plus, pas même un mot pour le savoir : Sirius n'était plus le même.

S'ils furent étonnés, abasourdis, perdus, ils n'en montrèrent que peu de temps les effets. McGonagall blêmit, et les jointures de ses mains pâlirent alors qu'elle serrait avec force le dossier du fauteuil directorial. Flitwick émit un souffle erratique, alors qu'il détournait rapidement le regard des deux gouffres sans fond qui tenaient lieu de regard à l'ancien Gryffondor. Slughorn pâlit, considérablement, mais resta muet. Dumbledore, fronça les sourcils, désireux de réponses. Sans un mot, il invita le jeune homme à s'asseoir face à eux, ce qu'il hésita à faire, au début. Finalement, Sirius se résigna et prit place, toujours affublé de sa cape noire, maintenant flottant autour de lui avec légèreté, à chacun de ses pas.

-Magie noire ?

Sirius arqua un sourcil et osa un sourire ironique. Apparemment, Dumbledore n'avait pas prévu de faire dans la délicatesse.

-Cela se voit tant que ça ?

-Pourquoi ? Vous m'avez, pourtant, toujours semblé être une personne étant contre les principes donnés aux Sang-Purs, et donc contre l'importance donnée à la valeur du sang, la magie noire ... Je pensais même que vous n'étiez en aucun point hostile aux Moldus ou à leurs enfants sorciers ...

-Oh, mais je ne le suis pas ...

-Alors, pourquoi ?

Sirius soupira. Il ne s'était pas attendu à déballer toute l'histoire – oh, une partie -, du moins, pas aussi vite. Il avait naïvement pensé que, dans sa clémence légendaire, Dumbledore l'aurait accueillit les bras ouverts, lui permettant de réintégrer le château sans même une question. Mais oui, c'est ça, et il allait aussi lui offrir sa place à la direction de Poudlard, peut-être ? Il eut un léger sourire, au coin de ses lèvres pâles et fines. Il darda un regard amusé sur le groupe, puis commença, l'air détaché, la voix glacée.

-Après m'être fait renvoyé de Poudlard, mes parents, honteux, déshonorés, fous de me savoir plus incompétent encore que je ne leur avait semblé être, aux premiers abords, m'ont d'abord gardés quelques temps à la maison. Ça n'a pas été une partie de plaisir – on fait rarement dans le pardon par les mots, chez les Black – mais j'y ai survécu. Seulement, voyant que, bien qu'étant un peu plus coopératif, je campais sur mes positions, ma très chère mère et mon très cher père ont décidés, un beau matin, de me confier à l'un de leurs amis, dans l'espoir que celui-ci arriverait à faire de leur fils quelqu'un d'honorable et de propre à leurs valeurs et attentes. Par la suite, j'ai été ballotté de Square Grimmaurd, à chez ce type, et même jusqu'à Durmstrang, où j'ai fini ma scolarité. Je pense que ça explique la magie noire puisque, en Bulgarie, on ne rigole pas vraiment avec l'apprentissage de cette matière. Ah, j'ai également étudié un peu de Legilimancie et tout le reste, puisque ça fait également partit des matières enseignées et que, quitte à devenir le fils rêvé de Orion et Walburga Black, je souhaitais au moins faire les choses en grand et j'ai donc pris à peu près toutes les options qu'il était possible d'avoir, là-bas. J'ai des notions de Bulgare, d'Allemand et de Russe, au moins, maintenant, ce qui pourrait s'avérer utile. Ouais, chouette pays, la Bulgarie ...

Il sourit, mauvais, faisant passer toute la mauvaise foi possible dans son discours. De par sa visible froideur et son détachement face à ces évènements qui avaient du lui être bien pénibles, les professeurs présents furent, tout de suite, moins ancrés dans leur entêtement borné. Black n'était peut-être qu'un enfant excédé par la peine et la douleur, rien de plus, et qui avait réagit certes, un peu excessivement, mais comme il le pouvait à une situation qui avait du le blesser en un haut point. Ici s'amorçait déjà un semblant de réponse. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, à la fois inquiet, intrigué et effrayé par ce que lui racontait son ancien élève.

-Quelles sont les cours et les options que vous avez étudiés, et lesquelles de ces disciplines maîtrisez-vous ? Ou du moins, quel est le niveau d'apprentissage où vous vous êtes arrêté ?

Sirius le sonda un instant du regard avant de reprendre, cette fois-ci un peu plus sur ses gardes.

-Eh bien, les matières de bases, enseignées à Durmstrang, sont la Métamorphose, dont je connais la pratique jusqu'aux connaissances exigées aux ASPICs – la connaissance des programmes scolaires fait partit de mon éducation de Sang-Pur -, les Sortilèges, mêmes cas de figure, ainsi que pour les Potions. Il y a également la Magie Noire, dont je maîtrise parfaitement les bases et quelques rudiments, je le crains ... La Défense contre les Forces du Mal est une option dont peu d'élèves sont friands et que je n'ai, de toute manière, pas prise, comme je connais parfaitement le programme. Par contre l'Histoire de la Magie et l'Astronomie, si elles sont obligatoires, sont deux matières dont je ne connais que les bases. Concernant les options ... La Legilimancie et l'Occlumencie. Je suis exécrable en Legilimancie, mais on dit que je me débrouille assez bien pour ériger des murs autour de mes pensées et souvenirs. La Magie Blanche, aussi, que je connais, et j'ai assisté à quelques cours de Potions avancées, également ... Mais, j'ai très vite arrêté. Ça ne parlait que de poisons mortels et leurs bouquins regorgeaient de modes d'emplois pour torturer une personne par les potions, dans des cas inhumains et assez ignobles. Des potions on ne peut plus complexes, mais je peux vous dire que la majorité des élèves y étaient inscrits, et que la liste d'attente pour une place était plus longue encore que ce que vous pouvez imaginer ...

-C'est tout ?

-Wow, euh, je pense que c'est déjà pas mal, non ? Vous vous attendiez peut-être à ce que je vous parle de Nécromancie ou de création d'Inferi ? Il est vrai qu'on s'entraîne plus à lancer des Doloris sur des insectes qu'à s'essayer à l'Experlliarmus, là-bas, mais on n'en est pas encore à s'entraîner au combat à coup de magie sans baguettes ou à la Magie Noire avancée ... Je pense qu'à seize ans, savoir jeter les Sortilèges Impardonnables, s'est déjà assez exemplaire, non ... ?

McGonagall étouffa un cri et blêmit encore, suivit par ses collègues. Dumbledore tressaillit et Sirius ne put que lui offrir un regard venimeux.

C'était de sa faute à lui s'il était devenu ainsi. Il n'avait pas essayé de comprendre, il n'avait pas même tenté de le questionner, préférant se débarrasser de lui le plus vite possible. Il n'avait pas vu ses larmes, sa peur, sa panique, sa culpabilité, ses remords. Juste le sourire glacé et résigné qu'il avait adressé au tout Poudlard lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé dans le Hall, abandonné par ses amis, humilié, au statut de pseudo-assassin lui collant à la peau, ses bagages à la main, Mr et Mrs Black prêts à l'accueillir de nouveau à la maison. Il ne l'avait pas entendu supplier de faire tout, absolument tout, passant de la retenue, tous les soirs et ce jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité, à l'interdiction de Quidditch ou de sorties, pour lui permettre d'éviter de retourner chez lui.

Il avait même demandé, dans un sursaut de panique, au directeur de questionner James sur le traitement que lui réserverait ses parents s'il se faisait définitivement renvoyé de Poudlard. Mais, son meilleur ami n'avait rien dit. Avec un sourire mauvais, un regard assassin, il avait simplement balancé que, quoi qu'il arrive, il le méritait pleinement, et il s'en était allé, le laissant terrorisé, trahit, perdu. James savait pourtant tout, des coups à l'addiction morbide de ses parents pour la magie noire. Il savait que, si Sirius se faisait renvoyer, ils n'hésiteraient pas à tuer, s'il le fallait, pour réparer l'affront.

Certes, ses parents ne l'avaient pas tué, puisqu'il se trouvait, aujourd'hui, ici, mais James Potter, son ancien meilleur ami, son frère de coeur, lui, n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à le pousser au fond du gouffre. Non pas qu'il ne le méritait pas, - il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il avait fait et les conséquences de ses actes - mais savoir que la personne qui avait tellement compté pour lui, par le passé, n'avait eut aucun remord à le pousser vers la Mort ... C'était un sentiment des plus douloureux. Inconsciemment, il comprit peu à peu la douleur qu'avait du ressentir Rémus, après tout cela.

Il soupira, voyant le manque flagrant de réactions des adultes présents, et reprit, tournant la tête vers Slughorn, qui se rapetissa sur lui-même. Cet état de fait fit naître un sourire mauvais sur ses lèvres.

-Et Serpentard ? Si Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle me rejettent, votre maison m'acceptera-t-elle, elle, professeur ?

Slughorn se dandina, passant d'une jambe à l'autre, ne sachant que répondre. Il posa son regard sur Dumbledore qui, dans un geste de la main, lui dit que seul lui avait le droit à la réponse. Le directeur, lui, n'interdirait jamais à un élève une place dans son école. Du moins, maintenant qu'il avait quelques états de faits, plus rien ne pouvait vraiment lui donner une raison valable de refuser son entrée à Poudlard à ce jeune homme.

-Eh bien ... Vous m'avez toujours semblé comme étant quelqu'un de très intelligent, d'assez rusé et, malheureusement, de fourbe, quoi que vous pouvez en dire, vos mauvais tours envers vos camarades le prouvant. Vous êtes courageux, téméraire, d'où votre ancienne adhésion à Gryffondor, mais également assez manipulateur, rancunier, impulsif et hautain. Et, de par votre nouvelle ... condition ... Oui, bien sûr que oui, vous avez tout pour être à Serpentard. Et je vous accueillerez à bras ouverts, si seulement j'en savais un peu plus sur vos pouvoirs. Je ne tiens pas à mettre mes élèves en danger, voyez-vous ...

Sirius eut un grand sourire, malgré tout. Certes, il aurait préféré Gryffondor à Serpentard, mais le fait était qu'il avait, de nouveau, sa place à Poudlard. Ignorant que, depuis le début de cette conversation, on le traitait de danger public à tout va, il sortit sa baguette – les professeurs eurent un léger mouvement de recul, s'attendant peut-être à une attaque. A ce geste, il ricana. -, et la tendit au professeur Dumbledore, qui la prit prudemment.

-Ce n'est pas votre baguette, du moins, pas celle que vous aviez dans vos premières années d'études, n'est ce pas ?

-En effet. La première a été brisée par mon père, le soir même où je suis rentré au Manoir Black. Ensuite, voyant que Durmstrang exigeait que ses élèves aient leur baguette, ils ont bien du m'en offrir une nouvelle ... Elle est en bois de noyer qui est, selon les légendes, symbole des dieux des Enfers et de la Sorcellerie, étrange, non ? Elle mesure vingt-trois centimètres huit et est composée d'un crin de Sombral. Et dire que je n'ai jamais vu ces créatures autrement que dans des livres ... Je pense que c'est à cause du composé qu'elle est noire et que le bois appose lui même les reflets rouges. Pour les runes présentes, je n'en suis pas l'inventeur. Mon mentor s'en est chargé pour moi. Cela renforcerait la puissance des sorts, d'après ses dires.

Il sembla vaguement évasif, faisant un mouvement ample de la main pour montrer qu'il n'en savait pas plus et que, de toute façon, ça ne l'intéressait pas. Dumbledore tourna l'objet entre ses doigts, l'examina, évalua les risques, puis la lui tendit de nouveau. Avec un bref sourire, Sirius la reprit et la rangea, sans pour autant quitter le directeur des yeux. Celui-ci reprit, fixant les derniers point sombres au tableau.

-Donc, pourquoi être revenu à Poudlard ? Vos parents sont-ils responsables de votre arrivée en ce lieu ou, alors, vous êtes vous enfuis ... ?

-Mes parents ne savent pas que je suis ici. Mon frère, Regulus, ignorait sûrement, jusqu'à me voir ce soir, que j'avais quitté la Bulgarie. Seule la personne à qui ils m'ont confiés est au courant, et c'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'a encouragé à poursuivre cette initiative. Durmstrang ne me convenais pas et je ne voulais pas rester là-bas une année de plus. J'ai pensé à d'autres écoles, mais Beauxbâtons ne rentrait pas dans mes critères et Salem était trop ... Bref. Il y avait bien cette école, en Russie, ou celle en Finlande ou en Turquie, mais, j'ai finalement décidé de revenir en Angleterre.

-Mais, pourquoi ? Sirius, je suis désolé de vous le dire ainsi, mais les gens, ici, ne vous portent plus vraiment dans leurs coeurs, et la réputation que vous vous êtes forgé est très mal vue. D'autant plus que, comme vous le voyez, nous ne sommes pas vraiment enclins à vous laisser revenir. Vous deviez le savoir, n'est ce pas ? Alors, pourquoi ?

-Si je savais que l'accueil qui m'attendait allait être aussi glacial que celui-ci ? Eh bien, pour dire vrai, je m'attendais tout de même à quelque chose d'un peu plus chaleureux. Oh, pas au point de ressortir les ballons et les cotillons, mais bon ...

-Vous avez tenté de tuer un de vos camarades ! Nous n'allions tout de même faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, alors que vous avez faillit être la cause d'un meurtre !

Le regard qu'il lança au professeur Flitwick fit frissonner les personnes présentes. Les deux gouffres de ses yeux ne le lâchèrent plus, vrillés d'amertume et d'une colère sourde et noire. Le professeur de Sortilèges finit par baisser les yeux, se dérobant au regard. Sirius sourit froidement et se tourna de nouveau vers Dumbledore, qui n'avait pas flanché.

-Parce que j'en avais envie, il n'y a pas de meilleur explication. Poudlard me manquait. Bon, en avons-nous bientôt finis avec cette interrogatoire ou puis-je enfin gagner ma chambre pour dormir un peu ? Il faut dire que je viens directement de Bulgarie et que je ne me suis pas arrêté en chemin, donc ...

-Comment avez-vous pu trouver un Portoloin de voyage, sans autorisation parentale ou de votre tuteur, alors que vous êtes mineur ?

-Parce que je n'en ai pas utilisé. J'ai transplané pour venir jusqu'ici.

Il ignora l'étonnement flagrant dans leurs yeux et se leva, passant une main sur sa cape et ses vêtements, avant de s'adresser au professeur Slughorn.

-Bien. Pouvons-nous y aller, maintenant ?

-Une dernière question, mon garçon. Quel est le nom de votre tuteur ?

Sirius tiqua légèrement au sobriquet, mais répondit tout de même de bonne grâce, l'air évasif, cette fois-ci tout à fait méfiant. Il plongea son regard corbeau dans celui du directeur et eut un mince sourire.

-Contactez mes parents, ils se feront une joie de vous renseigner. Pour ma part, je crois en avoir assez dit. Bonne nuit.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, mais n'insista pas, sachant que l'adolescent lui cachait encore bon nombre de choses. Il laissa Slughorn s'en aller en compagnie de Sirius, alors que la tension se relâchait vivement dans le bureau directorial. Dumbledore soupira et fit face à ses deux collègues restant.

-Pensez-vous vraiment que se soit une bonne idée de l'admettre de nouveau dans cette école ? Après tout, son aura est chargée de colère et de rage non contenue, ce qui pourrait renforcer la magie obscure qui coule désormais dans ses veines ... Il pourrait devenir un danger pour nos élèves, Albus. Et, qui sait s'il ne s'est pas plus enfoncé dans le vice qu'on le croit ?

-Filius, je ne sais pas encore tout, mais je peux vous assurer que je prendrais des mesures. Et je peux vous assurer que ce jeune homme ne porte nullement la trace de Vous-Savez-Qui sur lui. Ce n'est pas un Mangemort, et je doute qu'il le devienne un jour. Même s'il paraît différent, il semble avoir gardé les mêmes idéaux et, Minerva, vous qui le connaissez mieux qu'aucun d'entre nous, vous devez savoir que Sirius Black ne se tournerait jamais vers le Mal, n'est ce pas ?

-C'est exact.

-Bien. Je propose donc l'accalmie, jusqu'à demain. Retrouvons-nous dans la matinée, ici même, avant le début des cours, avec les autres professeurs auxquels j'exposerais rapidement la situation, pour discuter de tout cela, d'accord ?

-Bien, faisons cela. Bonne nuit, Albus.

Les deux professeurs saluèrent leur collègue et rejoignirent leurs appartements. Dumbledore, resté seul, s'interrogeant encore sur les paroles de son élève, décida d'écrire une lettre aux Black, bien intrigué par l'identité de ce fameux tuteur et mentor. Malheureusement, la réponse n'allait pas être des plus agréables ...

* * *

-La salle commune de Serpentard se trouve au sous-sol, derrière cette tapisserie. Le mot de passe est : « Fourchelang ». Seulement, vous ne logerez pas dans les dortoirs de cette salle commune, bien que vous soyez libre d'y aller comme bon vous semble. Vous voyez, nous ne tenons pas à ce que vous logiez près de personnes comme Evan Rosier, Lucius Malefoy ou encore Severus Rogue. Une simple mesure de sécurité.

-C'est sûr, si jamais il me prenait l'envie de vouloir les égorger dans leur sommeil, cela serait assez problématique ...

-Je ... Je disais donc, hem, que ... Vous résiderez près de la salle commune, dans une chambre spécialement aménagée pour vous, où vous pourrez vaquer à vos occupations comme bon vous semblera.

Slughorn s'arrêta devant une peinture représentant une fiole au contenu rouge, enroulé, emprisonnée, par un serpent sombre, noir aux reflets dorés. Sirius sourit face à l'ironie. Le rouge et l'or sur sa porte, lui qui avait été chassé de Gryffondor et était contraint de trouver refuge chez les serpents ... Le professeur donna un coup de baguette sur le reptile qui siffla dangereusement, et le passage s'ouvrit. L'adolescent entra dans la pièce sombre, observant et n'écoutant que d'une oreille Slughorn, alors que le professeur éclairait et continuait sa narration.

-Des affaires de classes ont été mises à votre disposition : livres, parchemins, plumes et autres. Votre nouvel uniforme est sur votre lit. Je tiens également à vous rappeler que le moindre manquement au règlement ou que la moindre plainte à votre égard vous mènera, soit à une sévère punition, soit à votre renvoi, et celui-ci sera sans appel et définitif, donc pas d'écart, suis-je clair ?

Sirius hocha la tête, vaguement, alors qu'il regardait d'un oeil critique les draperies vertes et argent, les lourds rideaux du lit à baldaquins et les draps de son lit, tout aussi tournés vers ces tons. Doucement, il commença regretter le ton jovial de son lit rouge et or, qui se trouvait encore quelques étages plus haut, dans le dortoir des sixième années des Gryffondor.

-De plus, si vous essayer de vous en prendre, une nouvelle fois, à Severus Rogue, vous aurez rendez-vous avec la justice et je peux vous dire qu'elle ne sera pas clémente au vu des faits qui vous sont déjà rapprochés. Par contre, en tant que votre directeur de maison, je serai un peu moins exigeant concernant votre pratique de la magie noire. Ne nous cachons pas, Sirius, vous savez parfaitement que votre cousine et que certains de ses camarades sont des touche-à-tout au niveau de la magie et qu'ils n'hésitent pas à s'entraîner, certes en cachettes mais peu discrètement, pour parvenir à un certain niveau concernant cette facette de la magie. Je vous laisserais, donc, vous entraîner, puisque moi-même, et ce dans le dos de notre bien aimé directeur, je pratique couramment cette magie, mais je ne veux pas entendre parler de sorts de magie noire lancés contre un autre élève, est-ce clair ?

Un sourire sembla éclairer le visage de Sirius, et Slughorn aurait même pu jurer voir les yeux noirs de son élève prendre une vive tournure grisée.

-Limpide. Merci beaucoup, professeur.

-Bien, sur ce, je pense vous avoir tout dit. Bonne nuit, Black.

-Bonne nuit, professeur.

Un dernier sourire et Slughorn passa la porte, laissant son élève derrière lui. Sirius soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux, regardant autour de lui d'un air absent. Revenir à Poudlard avait été aussi ardu que prévu. Certes, il avait songé, un instant, qu'ils avaient pardonnés, mais leur premier regard lui avait bien montré que non. Et encore, il ne s'était pas encore confronté aux regards de ses camarades.

James allait le tuer, Peter refuserait de lui parler et Rémus ... Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, regardant le haut de son baldaquin avec inquiétude. Son ami lycanthrope accepterait-il ses excuses ? Certes, il comprendrait s'il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir et tout cela, mais s'il avait juste le temps de s'excuser, de trouver les mots justes ... Il se releva, frustré, et décida de prendre possession de ses appartements en déballant ses affaires, espérant échapper à son inquiétude. Il fallait bien donner un tant soit peu de vie à ce vieux cachot humide et lugubre !

Il sortit une malle, miniaturisée, de sa poche, qu'il agrandit d'un coup de baguette. Grande, elle contenait toutes ses affaires, tout ce qui lui restait et qui n'avait pas été détruit par ses parents fous de rage. Il rangea les vêtements dans l'armoire près de son lit et sortit, un à un, les objets auxquels il tenait le plus. Un canif rouge, un miroir à double sens et une photo représentant les quatre anciens maraudeurs vinrent trouver leurs places dans le tiroir de la petite table de chevet.

Une autre photographie, cette fois-ci représentant un petit groupe, souriant et riant, avec en fond un château noirâtre et lugubre, adressant des signes au photographe et gesticulant gaiement dans leurs uniformes rouges, fut posé sur la commode. Elle fut rejoint par une pensine, bien plus petite que celle que n'importe quel curieux pouvait apercevoir dans l'une des vitrines dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Passager de nombreux souvenirs douloureux et assez subversifs, il ne souhaitait pas qu'on puisse tomber sur eux par hasard, comme aurait pu le faire ce fouineur de Dumbledore.

Il en sortit, également, un balai, l'un de ceux qui n'avait été commercialisé que peu de temps auparavant, un Nimbus 1500, qu'il n'allait sûrement pas utiliser dans l'année, bien peu passionné par le Quidditch, maintenant. Un bon paquet de livres, qui semblaient traiter de sujets divers, furent posés sur le bureau, ainsi qu'un amas de plumes, parchemins, encres et autres.

Ceci fait, il retira, avec des gestes précautionneux assez étranges, sa longue cape, qu'il déposa délicatement sur son lit. Sirius eut un léger sourire, alors que le vêtement se mettait à bouger. Une forme sifflante et de petite taille sortit alors d'une des poches de la cape, et se dressa vers son maître, sifflant gaiement.

-Désolé, Némésis, ça a été un peu plus long que prévu ...

Le serpent albinos siffla, une nouvelle fois, ses pupilles rougeâtres fixées sur son maître, avant de partir à la découverte de la pièce, sous le sourire de l'adolescent. Némésis était un cadeau de son tuteur, pour son anniversaire. Si, au début, il avait un peu tiqué, n'aimant pas vraiment la compagnie des reptiles, il pouvait aujourd'hui clairement affirmer que ce petit serpent albinos était d'une compagnie bien plus attrayante que ce qu'il avait pu croire, dans un premier temps. Finalement, épuisé, il se jeta sur son lit et s'endormit, sans même prendre la peine de se changer. Le lendemain serait éprouvant.

Près de lui, quatre silhouettes s'agitaient dans leur cadre. Sirius était au milieu de ce groupe, les yeux anthracites revenus, mais semblant plus sombres, souriant gaiement. A sa droite, un autre jeune homme, qui semblait bien plus vieux que lui, eut un mince sourire, ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux tout aussi sombres semblant pourtant porteurs de chaleur, ici, alors que sa fine silhouette et son visage émacié devaient lui donner un air sévère, en temps normal. A sa gauche, une petite blonde riait joyeusement. Elle aussi semblait plus vieille que le premier, mais son air enfantin la rajeunissait en tout point. De temps à autre, elle déposait un baiser sur la joue de Sirius, amical, qui finissait toujours par faire de même en riant. La dernière personne présente sur cette photo était un jeune homme qui ne semblait pas plus âgé que les autres. L'air un peu plus introverti, il se tenait à l'écart, sans pour autant être exclu. Un mince sourire au coin des lèvres, il regardait de ses yeux émeraudes ses trois camarades, et plus spécialement Sirius, avec qui il échangeait parfois de bref regards complices. Ses traits, fins, montraient pourtant un jeune homme froid et hautain, qui semblait, ici, détacher quelque peu le masque. Derrière eux, la Bulgarie et l'Institut Durmstrang étaient éclairés par les premiers rayons de soleil du mois d'avril.


End file.
